


Mitziwho's collection of all things Genji related

by Mitziwho



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Drabbles, F/M, I'll add more tags as I go on with this, M/M, Other, Overwatch - Freeform, genji shimada - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitziwho/pseuds/Mitziwho
Summary: A small collection of Genji shimada drabbles, made by me of course :)





	1. Chapter Index

Chapter index;

1) My little nurse. (Blackwatch Genji/Reader)

2) Stay with me please. (Blackwatch Genji/Reader)


	2. My little nurse (Blackwatch Genji/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are nurse in training and your day is going well until a man bursted inside the infirmary shouting and demanding to be helped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did a little oopsie and posted this too early by mistake :/ updated and fixed.

You were a nurse in training so you could treat patients when they needed, so it wasn't uncommon that someone would stumble in the infirmary occasionally from time to time, dreadfully injured from a mission or training even.

Your day was going very well, all the patients were happy and the day was coming to a end, but it wasn't until the infirmary doors busted open followed by some Japanese swearing and shouting. You jolted at the sudden noise, peeking around the corner to see what all the fuss was about. A few of the nurses tried to calm the person shouting, but it only made him raise his voice demanding to helped.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with one arm?!" The man shouted at the nurses. "Stop telling me to calm down and fix this!". The mans cybernetic arm had been torn off and loose wires and sparks we visible, not too soon Angela Ziegler came in to see what all the commotion was all about. "Genji, what are you doing?" She asked him, the cyborg turned to face Angela and give him his torn off arm to her "Ah, I see." She said calmly, as if she had seem him like this many times before. The man fell silent as they stared at each other for a few seconds.

You were listening in the whole thing while peeking around the corner, suddenly the cyborgs red eyes caught yours for a few seconds you gasped and quickly hid yourself around the corner, heart racing.

"Come on then, we shall get you patched up." She said to the angry looking cyborg. The nurses left for the day and she walked him closer to you, you panicked saying to yourself, "what do I do? what do I do? she's coming closer." You breathed and said "Okay act natural." 

"Oh, hello there Angela!" you said in a chipper tone. "Hello there, I was wondering if you could help me with Genji if you would be so kind." "Of course!" As you responded in happy tone, but deep down you were nervous. 

The mans red eyes stared at your own, piercing into your soul as he sat down on the chair, his eyes never breaking contact. "Now were did I put that thing?" Angela said "How can I help Angela?" You asked her, "It's quite alright, I have got it already." she responded. "But what you can do is administer the nanomachines to help with the healing process, it's right over there." She pointed. "Of course!" You took the device and hooked it up and got the needle ready so you could insert them in his bloodstream.  
He held his human arm so you could get the needle in, "You should feel a little prickling sensation." you said warning him. He scoffed and looked away as you popped the needle in. "Ow!" he hissed in pain turning his head to glare at you, you had accidently inserted the needle in the wrong place, "Oh dear, I'm sorry I put the needle in the wrong place by mistake!" You started to panic and apologised. Angela reassured you and offered to do it herself. 

You stepped back and let Angela do all the work, nervously grasping your hands together. "I really am sorry..." You mumbled looking down. "Not to worry, we all make mistakes, this was only a minor thing." 

His eyes still never left you, staring constantly, like can you not? soon Angela was finished with fixing Genji's arm. "There we go, that wasn't so bad was it? would you like a lolly pop?" she joked. "No." He said deadpan. He got up and began to leave, but stopped before you and patted your head gently. "You did okay." He said and left. You blushed gently, all the while Angela was smiling, "He likes you." she said. "Really?" you asked confused. "Yes, he's never been that forward to anyone of the other nurses before. I can tell you two are going to get on well together." She swiftly left with her coat swishing behind her. Your blush grew into a deep red and hid your face in embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! please comment on what you think, I hopefully will be doing more soon, stay tuned :)


	3. Stay with me please (Blackwatch Genji/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji is lonely and wants someone to keep him company :-)
> 
> Warnings: Contains some swearing, yeah, that's about it.

You had accidently hurt yourself while training and it looked pretty serious, well, that what you thought anyway. You made your way down slowly waving and nodding to other agents passing by, until you came to the infirmary doors and walked yourself in, you came in with a smile and greeted a nearby nurse and waved, "Hi, I think I hurt myself pretty bad do y'think you could take a look?" You asked, the nurse nodded and took at a look at your injury, "Ah, I see now, not a problem." She quickly patched up the wound and we were about to be on your merry way until you heard a loud crash of something falling down, someone swearing in Japanese and a poor nurse quickly scuttling out to get some help from another doctor.

You hesitantly peeked into the curtains to see what that was all about and you found Genji Shimada in the bed all wired up and looking pretty pissed off. Genji being a ninja found you peeking quickly and told you to come forward.

You carefully walked forwards, minding out for any cables and wires that you might accidently step on and pull out by mistake. "So uh, what are you doing here?" You asked sheepishly "What does it look like?" he snapped back with venom in his tone, his brows scrunched in anger as his eyes stared at you. "So a check up then?" You chuckled nervously, "Oh yes, of course a check-up." he said quoting with his fingers as he scoffed and looked away. "Don't look at me." Genji said, you turned your head to the side but looked at him from the corner of your eyes "I said don't fucking look at me!" he shouted, which made you jolt.

Tears rolled down his eyes "Don't fucking look at me, I'm ugly no one wants to be near a freak like me anyways." He spluttered "I hate myself, what the hell am I even anymore?!" "I just wanted to walk again, I didn't ask for this shit!" You stepped back a little bit, looking a little awkward. "Get the fuck away!" he shouted at you. You slowly turned around to walk back to your room but something stopped you.

Genji's human hand was tightly wrapped around your arm, "Please don't go... it gets lonely sometimes, I could use some company." you turned to face him, "Come closer please." he pulled you closer to him and you leaned over the bed slightly. 

An awkward silence befell you both, you and him just staring at each other for a few minutes before Genji broke the silence "Can you hold my hand?" he sounded very quiet and shy, you nodded gently and grabbed his hand and wrapped your fingers around his scarred hand. He sighed gently and muttered a soft thank you "You know there is a chair just behind you, you can use it to sit down if you like." "Oh, thank you, my feet were getting a little tired" You pulled the chair forwards while still holding his hand and sat yourself down. 

You two were sitting in pure silence until Angela came in "Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything here." Genji shook his head "Y/N was just keeping my company while I wait for my check-up." Angela nodded. "Do you mind if Y/N stays with me for this?" Genji asked, "Of course not! make yourself comfortable" she smiled.

An hour had passed and Genji's check-up had finished "It looks like you're ready to go Genji." "Can I stay a little while longer?" Genji asked "Alright but not for too long Genji, we have other patients you know?" She said as she left ,closing the curtains behind her.

It was just you and Genji silently together at peace... well until you were told to leave by Angela.


End file.
